Owlwoman
Global Guardians Team Member Wenonah Littlebird is a full-blooded Native-American from Oklahoma who represents the Kiowa tribe. She is also one of very few native American super-heroes. She also gained the ability to transform her claws into talons which can literally rip through sheet steel. After a short solo-career, she joined the Global Guardians where her power of flight and enhanced senses came in useful on a number of missions. __TOC__ Background Information Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book In 1977, Wenonah Littlebird soon takes on the superhero identity, Owlwoman. In her first adventure as her costumed alter ego, she helps Hawkman and his wife Hawkgirl dismantle a bomb in the darkness of an Oklahoma field.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue ''#7'' (October 1977) Continuity from Earth-One On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Wenonah Littlebird was offered a chance to become a member of the Global Guardians, a team of international heroes, and she accepted. This would make her the only American citizen to join the international super-hero team the Global Guardians. Wenonah was offered a chance to become a member of the Global Guardians, a team of international heroes, and she accepted. While on the team, she fell for her teammate Jack O'Lantern, and the two quickly became a couple. After Jack O'Lantern left the Global Guardians, Owlwoman went to Bialya and was brainwashed into joining the Queen Bee's army. The two ex-Global Guardians helped the Queen Bee take over the world. Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman were manipulated by the Queen Bee into forcing the other Global Guardians under her control. In a battle with the Justice League, Owlwoman betrayed her teammates and killed the impostor of Jack O'Lantern. She later found the real Jack O'Lantern alive in a dungeon, as well as Doctor Mist. After the Global Guardians retired, Wenonah and her former teammate Daniel Cormac were brainwashed by the Queen Bee and helped her to stage a coup against Bialya's military dictator Rumaan Harjavti. Later, Cormac and she staged an elaborate ruse to create public distrust in the Justice League Europe. This strategy resulted in the destruction of the Global Guardians' headquarters, the Dome. Powers and Ability Wenonah Littlebird was gifted with enhanced senses and the ability to fly. *'Enhanced Senses:' Owlwoman possesses enhanced senses as well as the ability to see in the dark with perfect clarity. *'Gliding:' Owlwoman possesses the ability to fly by riding atop of existing wind currents. *'Claws:' OwlWoman acquired a power upgrade from the Queen Bee which granted her retractable razor-sharp claws capable of slicing through solid steel. Appearances Super Friends comics (1976-1981): *''Super Friends #7'' (October 1977) Notes *''Owlwoman'' was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * This is her only Earth-1A appearance. * She first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #7 (October 1977). * She was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon, art by Bob Oksner and some lettered by Milt Snapinn. * She was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time. References Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:International Heroes